Five Minutes
by ANAHI'Simagnation
Summary: How can a promise ment to do good hurt so bad?


**This is my first Spiderman Fanfic Please don't judge. Also I can't decide on the rating any suggestions?**

**The title came from one of my favorite songs from my favorite band RBD but sadly they broke up years ago but I still listen to their songs and their a Mexican group so obviously sing in Spanish but they do have one album in English because that's how Awesome they are! In Spanish it's called "**_**Solo quedate en silencio" they have an English version of the song**_ **called "**_**Keep it down low" Incase **_**your curious and want to look them up on youtube, but if you speak Spanish then you probably already know who I'm talking about. Ok well Please Review and tell me what you think. I already have some of the second chapter to this started.**

Lost, Lonely, depressed, confused is what I have been feeling for the past couple weeks. What has happened to my life? One day I'm confident and content in where my future is going. I had an internship at Oscorp and I'm top of my class I have all straight A's, colleges and universities to choose from.

What more could I ask for right? I want my dad; He would make me feel better. Then again my dad is part of the reason of my depression because I lost him one night. That's the price you pay for being a cop. That's the price you pay for being a brave, courageous hero. I didn't just lose my dad that night. I lost Peter Parker. My troubled, sweet, charming and amazing Ex-boyfriend, He's amazing because despite the fact that I know he cares about me and thinks about me as much as I do. He made a promise to my dad on his last few moments in life.

A stupid unnecessary, sweet yet understandable promise and I hate it. Peter promised my dad that he would stay away from me to keep me safe because apparently being Spiderman's girlfriend isn't safe. I don't need safe I need Peter to hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok. That's all I want, I know that our relationship didn't last very long but I need him. It's killing me inside not knowing what he's been up too and how he is doing. I just want to be with him and see him smile. When he smiles I have this amazing feeling inside knowing I made him happy.

I'm miserable without him and I know he is miserable without me too. I'm determined to make him change his mind I just need to find a way how.

"Hey Parker, My man what happened to your face?" I heard Flash express concern over his new friend.

I turn around and see Peter with a broken lip that looked badly swollen and a huge gash on his left check and his whole face is slightly red and swollen. Thoughts of the horrible things that could possibly happen to him ran through my mind, The fact that I don't know what awful things happen to him at night scares me which gives me more of a reason to talk to him.

"I fell on my skateboard" he lied. Thankfully flash isn't that smart to notice that you don't get those kind of scars by falling off your skateboard.

"Alright man I'll see you later" Flash walked off to class, which gives me the perfect chance to go up to Peter and confront him. I run up to him and as soon as he closes his locker I went to stand In front of it.

"We need to talk" I say showing I mean business.

He looks at me with an emotionless face and says "Gwen we have nothing to talk about, now let's go to class and forget each other's existence again ok." I know he doesn't mean those words I have caught him staring at me millions of times during class.

"I miss you Peter, a lot you have no idea how much" I'm on the verge of tears admitting this to him, but he has to know that I want him in my life.

He takes a deep breath and doesn't even look me in the eyes and says "It's for the best Gwen trust me." And he walks away without another word.

Peter may think it's "For the best" but I don't care what's best for me anymore. If my dad's death taught me anything is that you can't let life pass you by and think about what if? You only live once. So no matter how much Peter tries to push me away, I will not give up on us because I love him.

**Sorry if this was to short but I do have more This probably will be 3 or 4 chapters long it all depends on what ideas pop into my mind. If you like Degrassi and love Eclare please read my other Fanfic stories like "I only want you". Again please Review and tell me what you think and what rating you prefer this to be because honestly I can't decide.**


End file.
